


Bildungsroman

by Winderdusr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Better Snape Family, Bi-Snape, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fem snape, Female Severus Snape, Lily & Snape friendship, Marauders era, Not Canon Compliant, Not sure what the endgame pairing will be, Slow Build, kind of, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Tobias and Eileen Snape have a baby girl instead of boy on January 9th 1960. As Severa Snape grows, meeting her best friend and going to Hogwarts is only half of her trouble.As she deals with her own bisexuality in the 70's and the most annoying group of boys she's ever met in her entire life.   (((BEING REWRITTEN)))





	1. A Meeting. ( Age 9) part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I Have never written fanfiction before, so, I hope you like it I would love some constructive criticism if you'd like to share. Also I'm posting small chapters because I'm writing on my tablet. Thanks! Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Sev ate totally going to be besties. I'll add more to this one later

"Petunia, come look. I did it again!" The younger girl was jumping around like she had been told school is cancelled , while the other one,Petunia, seemed nervous.  
"Lily, Quit that out now or I'm telling mum." The redheaded girl, Lily , stood and turned to pout at her sister. Severa peeked her head out farther out from around the tree to get a better look at the pair. The girl, Lily, had a flowers in each hand. They should have been dead, like all the others,but these were opening and closing, like magic! The sight made Severa lose her footing and tumble down right next to them.  
"Hi." Lily seemed oddly calm about her walking in on them,despite having just done . Her sister on the other hand was jumpy,and rightfully so. If Severa were muggle she might have exposed them and the ministry of magic would have had to come and taken them away at least, that's what her mother says when she does accidental magic outside of the house .  
Severa figures she's probably been quiet for a while since both of the girls were looking at her with their heads cocked. Without introducing herself or even greeting them in return, which probably would have been a good idea, now that she thinks about it, she turns to the Lily girl  
" Are you aware that you're a witch?"  
That seems to break them out of their silence. The older sister looks angry and it seemed like she was about to yell at her but Lily spoke before her, hurt  
" Why would you say something so awful?" Severa isn't why she seems offended. Being a itch is one of the best things in the world. Then, she remembers the all of the muggle stories with witches in them, that she's read. It was actually kind of offensive but she got over that I got the time she was 7. " There's nothing wrong with being a witch. I'm one to and so is my mum. Not my dad though, he's not even magical, he's muggle." Lily seemed interested in what she was saying,but her sister looked at her like she thought she was insane. "You're insane, come on Lily, it's time to get back home" " No it isn't Tuney, we just got here. What do you mean you're a witch?" Severa was aware it was a lot of information to tell someone in an afternoon, hell, it was a lot to tell someone period. So, she told her the essentials; Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, different kinds of magic, Severa even showed Lily her book.They ended up talking until the sky turned pink and it was time to go. Severa ran quickly to make it home before dark. All the while holding the scrap paper with Lily's address on it in a vice grip.


	2. A Meeting. (Age 9) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sev's on her own, and decides to venture to her local park.

Severa had wandered out of her home on Spinners End. Hoping to ignore the awkward silence that always seemed to befall her mother and father when she was in the room. At least it was better than the yelling she hears from her room when when they think she's not listening. She often wonders if they restrained themselves from fighting in front of her for her own sake or of they just didn't feel like having a discussion with her at all. It's not like she thought her parents hated her,but she could tell that her father regrets having to work so much at the mechanics shop, to be able to buy her clothes and to contribute to the Hogwarts fund they have for her seven years of schooling including tuition and supplies, Severa often wondered if that's why he snuck into the garage to drink alone in the dark. On the other hand, her mother stayed home with her, even if most of her time was spent in the basement working on her small potions business. Sometimes she wondered if her mother knew that her muggle last name keeps her from being the one to supply potions to the top apothecaries in all of wizarding Britain, despite probably being one of the most skilled Potions Mistresses to come out of Hogwarts. Maybe, they know that she holds them back. 

Shaking the negative thoughts from her head Severa got her favorite text 'Beginning to Understand the Properties of Peculiar Plant Life - Cadence Olivey' and headed out. She decided against venturing to the park on the corner. Hoping to avoid running into any of the children from her elementary. Severa had nothing against them personally, but, decided it was useless to befriend any of her schoolmates here, considering she was due for Hogwarts in a little less than three years. It did get lonely, but she had her mum's old school books and her 'My First Potion's Station' to keep her company. 

She had made her way to the park near The Green Valley houses, as far away from her own home as possible, while still being within walking distance. It was a great deal better than the playground she was used to, having Slides that reach up to the top of the trees, with monkey bars shiny and unrusted, and swings with both chains attached and not squeaky at all. None of that interested her though, her favorite thing was the pond that was in the very center of a small acre of trees. Since most Parents didn't want to go in there with pine needles and a muddy floor, they hardly ever let their children venture out beyond the first oak tree. So, Severa could go there and read with hardly any distractions whenever she wanted. 

So, she was understandably disappointed when she had arrived at the pond to find two girls already there. Sisters, if the matching dresses and Mary Janes meant anything. One girl was very tall, like Severa herself was, with blonde, stringy hair in braids.The other girl was redhead with hair down to her shoulders and she seemed to be bending down to the patch of dead flowers at the bank of the pond.


	3. Have you ever kissed anyone? No? Me Neither. (Age 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev and Lily share something that all best friends eventually do.

Severa and Lily were in Lily's room laying side by side, talking about Lily's muggle friend, Brianna Brune.

" ...and all she could talk about the entire lunch period was how good a kisser Weird William is. I swear, I nearly barfed, Sev!"

" What's so weird about William?" 

"Nothing, He calls himself that. Don't change the subject! How can anyone be so obsessed with kissing? All it is, is putting your mouths together."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Kissed someone? No. Petunia says she has, but I don't believe her"

"What do you think it's like?"

" I'm not sure to be honest. But it can't be all that. Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Kiss."

"...Kiss you?"

"Yes me! Who else?"

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to. I was just clarifying."

"So....Yes?"

"Yeah, okay" 

They sat up and stared at each other. Sev had grown and in Lily's opinion she had done it beautifully, no matter what Sev thought of herself. Lily has always been beautiful and if you asked Sev she got even prettier everyday, sometimes standing next to her made her feel embarrassed of her too black hair and too pale skin.  
Sev could have spent an hour comparing herself to Lily, but didn't get a chance to, because Lily leaned over and kissed her. There wasn't anything particularly special about kissing that struck them, but it was very close and squished.  
Before either of them could get a chance to be uncomfortable or feel weird they pulled apart.  
Severa found it difficult to look into Lily's eyes after. She must have done something wrong because Lily wasn't saying anything and didn't seem to be moving at all. 

" Sev, you alright?" 

" yeah.."

"Was I so bad that you can't look me in the eye?" 

"No, I've just never done that before."

" Me either Sev! Remember?"

" I'm just worried that I was so bad at it that you'll be mad at me."

" I could never be mad at my best friend. We're still best friends right, Sev?"

Severa just smiled at her friend and pushed aside all the negativity that threatened to invade her head. 

" Of course we're still best friends. We always will be. Always."

" Good, I'm glad we're friends forever. Always."

" Me too."


	4. Eileen and Tobias (Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Sev's parents

Lily raced up the street to Spinners End nearly tripping over a few cracks in the pavement. By the time she got to Sev's house she was sweating like a sinner in church. When Eileen opened up the door Lily must have looked like she'd run a marathon. 

"Hello Mrs. Snape. Sev here?"

" She's right up stairs, Lily. I assume you got your Hogwarts letter this morning too?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Eileen Snape watched her daughter's best friend race upstairs holding her envelope and remembered when she was young and felt such excitement. When going to Hogwarts meant everything was different, it meant your future was beginning and for most purebloods it meant that someone at your table could be who you spent the rest of your life.  
It gave her terrible nerves her last few years of Hogwarts. Eventually, she started going into the muggle towns to get away from the courting offers and gifts she received from boys who saw her last name and nothing else. That's how she met Tobias in the summer before her seventh year. 

"What are you doing standing in the doorway like that, Leen?"

" Nothing,Tobi.....Do you remember that bar we met at back when you were still back at the factory in Parsing? "

"Course, I do. You hid the fact that we dated from your parents for about a year. When they found out, we got hitched and moved here. Had Sev and that's all there is to it. Why? Did I forget our anniversary or something? I'll take you out to dinner if you want."

" No, nothing like that. Just reminiscing." 

"Alright, I'm gonna go watch the football game in the sitting room."

"I'll call you when dinners up. Lily's gonna join us today " 

He kissed the top of her head and walked away. Eileen wasn't sure how she felt about muggle life or Severa starting Hogwarts but she was certain that she loved her family and that they all loved each other, even if they fought and yelled and sat in silence for hours, they loved each other.


	5. Letters!!( Age 11)

Severa was sitting on her bed reading and rereading her letter , when Lily came in. 

"Hey Sev, did you get your letter?" Lily held up the piece of parchment that was identical to the one Sev had in her lap. 

" Yeah, it came at breakfast! I was going to call you but mum and I spent the whole day planning out everything i'm taking and what we'll need from Diagon Alley. I told you about Diagon Alley, didn't I?" 

Lily nodded

"Yup, it's that place where witches and wizards go to shop for things. My letter said that since i'm muggle-born, a professor from school will come to take me and my parents shopping for my things. It also said that the Deputy Head Mistress, Professor Mcgonagall would come and talk to my parents and explain to them about magical things. Even more than you and your mum have already told us ."

"I still can't believe it. In just three months we'll be learning magic in a castle, sleeping in our house's dorms and eating in the biggest hall ever! At least that's what my mum says."  
Somewhere in the middle of Sev's little speech, Lily's face had fallen and She was looking upset and nervous. 

" Lily, what's wrong? This is what we've been dreaming about for ages" Severa was very concerned for her friend. What if Lily decided she didn't even want to go to Hogwarts anymore, what then? She'd be all alone in a place where she didn't know anybody! Lily was her very best friend! How could she get through an entire school year without her?

"I know Sev, it's just, what if we don't get into the same house as each other? You said it yourself; we go to class, eat and sleep with our housemates. If we weren't in the same house i'd never see you!" Lily was wiping away at her eyes to stop herself from crying so much. "..and I don't want to go to Hogwarts if I can't be with you." She sobbed. 

Severa had always adored and loved Lily. She was so kind and smart and pretty and the very best friend in the world. It must have slipped her mind that maybe Lily felt the same way. She pulled Lily's hands away from her face and put their foreheads together. 

" Listen Lils, there can never be a guarantee that we're going to be in the same house, but I can guarantee that no matter what how we're in, you will ALWAYS be my best friend. Okay?"

Lily through herself into Sev's arms and Hurried her face in no the brunette's shoulder .

" I promise too. We'll be best friends forever and always, Sev."


	6. Special (Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of insight from Mr. Evans as his daughter and Severa leave for Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express is magnificent. Looking at it is like watching lifetimes in seconds. The feeling of being near it can only be described as magical. It almost seems criminal to allow children to run and jump all over it like they do. At least that's what Harold Evans thinks. But he suppposes that the sight of the train might not even phase them, they're probably used to the feeling of centuries old magic surrounding them. 

As most fathers did, Harry knew Lily was special, both of his daughters were, but Lily always had a certain spark to her. They just never thought that spark was actual magic. 

While he and his wife, Rose, tried to teach their children to embrace what made them special, they were more than a little apprehensive to believe their daughter when she came home one day and told them that a girl told her she was a witch and was going to go to a magic school when she turned eleven. In fact, they had even thought of telling Lily maybe it was best to avoid believing 'Sev' and try her best to stay away from her. But, when Severa and Eileen came over a few days later and turned on of their lamps into a mouse, it was impossible to deny the truth any longer; their daughter was even more special then they had realized, she was truly magical, and they couldn't have been prouder. 

Petunia on the other hand didn't really seem to ever come around to Lily's 'uniqueness', she had even chosen to forgo seeing Lily off to Hogwarts. Harry occasionally entertained the thought that it was more than jealousy of Lily's magic. Ever since Severa and Lily met they've been inseparable. Severa seemed to take Petunia's place,as Lily's sister, as his daughters grew further and further apart. 

Not that he didn't absolutely adore Severa, she was a very intelligent girl and so respectful while at the same time being one of the shyest little girls Harry's ever met. He wished her nothing but happiness, just as he did for his own daughters. 

That didn't stop him, from hoping that Lily and Petunia would get past their differences, he knows what it's like to grow up lonely, he's never had any siblings of his own and his parents died when he was only 18. He was mostly alone his entire life, until he met Rose. He just didn't want to risk the chance of his daughters being without each other.

"Dad?" Harry was broken out of his thoughts when he looked down to his daughter staring at him expectantly. 

" Yes, love?" 

"While i'd love to take you with me, I can't get on the train unless you let go of my hand." She was right, he'd grabbed Lily's hand when they got out of the car and hadn't let go. And before he did, he dragged her into a bear hug and kissed the top of her head, then, released her to Rose, so she could do the same. When they finished their goodbyes Lily ran off and grabbed Severa, who had just had her own small family hug, and dragged her through the crowd of people and toward the train.

Harry wasn't sure what would go on at that school or even how Lily would like it, he just hoped that whatever memories she made were as special and filled with joy as she is.


	7. Hogwarts Express (age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are not going to jump around in years as much, since they're in Hogwarts and this is where most of the main stories is gonna take place.

The inside of the Hogwarts Express is an absolute circus, with children trying to find their way and older students walking past them to get to their friends and housemates. 

Severa and Lily were trying to find an empty compartment where they could make their way to the castle without the trip being to crowded and noisy. 

"Merlin, this train is packed to the brim, ain't it Sev?" 

" Course it is, there's supposed to be over a thousand students at any given time." 

"That many? I wonder how many are gonna be in our year." If she did the math, that meant about 145 people in her year and 35 people in whatever house she would be in. That left a pretty decent chance of Sev being in the same houses so her. Lily knew they agreed to be friends no matter what but dealing with all of these unfamiliar things would be much easier if her best friend was with her.

"Look, Lils. This compartment is empty." 

They sat close to the window, and watch all of the trees and lakes as they passed by them. 

"Hi, are the rest of the seats taken?" 

Severa and Lily turned to the door and saw some boys their age in the doorway. The one speaking to them seemed nice enough so Lily gestured to the empty seats around them. 

" Thanks, I'm Remus. This is Sirius and James are you guys first years too?"


	8. Train Ride ( Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa reflects on her new year mates and they talk houses.

Severa wasn't really a people person. Aside from Lily she didn't really have any friends. She had spent her entire life waiting for Hogwarts and now she wasn't sure what to do with all these people surrounding her. She especially wasn't sure what to make of these boys who've just met and are talking like they're old friends. 

She didn't mind the Remus boy; he was quiet and was content to read his book and occasionally weigh in on the conversation. Remus had extreme scars across his face, Severa found herself wondering what happened to him. But she was raised better than to ask about things like that. 

The other boys, James and Sirius, she didn't know what to think of them. Well she know what she thought , she didn't like them, but, she wanted to. She didn't want to be as secluded as she was at her muggle school and if she had to go through that for seven more tears she'd be miserable. It's just that they're making it very hard, they're loud and seem to never not be excited. Lily seemed to like them though. If the animated way she spoke to them meant anything. 

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The trolley lady had an entire sweets shop in her cart from blood pops to chocolate frogs. 

Severa got some chocolate frogs and sugar quills enough to last a while. Lily got her favorite magical candy levitation licorice. When you ate it,your hair floated up. She wasn't a fan of considering the only time she tried Her hair got caught around the ceiling light. 

" So what house do you want to be in?" Oh.Sirius was talking to her. " Me and James are definitely going to Gryffindor and Remus here was deciding between rooming with us or some Ravenclaws."

Severa had always known what house she wanted since her mum first told her about Hogwarts. 

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin." Her mother was a Slytherin and when she talks about school her eyes glow. She wants those kinds of feelings and memories for herself. 

"Slytherin? Are you out of your mind. They're some of the most evil kids to leave Hogwarts! I should know my family's full of 'em." That wasn't the reaction she was expecting, not as supportive as she was hoping for. 

"That's not true!." Lily interrupted.Bless her soul. "Any house Sev's in can't be bad and they would be lucky to have her."

"Listen, you just don't know any better." James, she hadn't really paid any attention to him until now." Slytherins have been bad news since Salzar himself, it'd be best to just stay away. You look smart, you'd make a decent enough Ravenclaw. They're a good enough bunch" Lily jumped up to come to Slyhterin's and her defense but the door to the compartment slid open and a older boy in a yellow robe came in. 

"Alright first years, get into your robes and remember to leave your bags, we're a few minutes away from the castle"


	9. Hogwarts (age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sorting a but not Severa's yet!

Hogwarts castle is extraordinary. No amount of bed time stories or textbook descriptions could even begin to describe it. The lake was gorgeous and reflected the night sky beautifully. 

On the lake, boats by the dozens sailed across towards the castle. The exclamations of children could be heard from inside the grand entrance. Severa heard Lily swear, even though she would probably deny that she did. They had decided to forgo going on the boat with the boys from the train. 

The doors opened to a woman about a little bit older than Eileen, she wonders if they went to school together.

" First years, your attention Please!" The woman said. "I am the Deputy Headmistress, transfiguration teacher, and head of the Gryffindor house, Professor Mcgonagall." She must've been the woman who took Lily's family to Diagon Alley." After you enter these doors you will represent not only yourselves,but Hogwarts and I trust that you will represent us well. When you enter the great hall you will be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Follow me."

The first years followed the professor through two sets of grand doors, and into a magnificent hall. Candles floated from the ceiling and four great tables with banners floating over them filled the room. 

The headmistress strode up the stairs to a stool with an old style witches hat on it. To the amazement of Severa and the other first years it began to sing!

" I AM THE SORTING HAT, TRIDE AND TRUE

MY PURPOSE IS TO PLACE YOU 

IN A HOME FOR THE NEXT SEVEN YEARS 

WHERE YOU WILL BARK WITH LAUGHTER 

AND CRY WITH TEARS. 

WHETHER IN HUFFLEPUFF WERE LOYALTY IS PRAISED 

NOT A BAD PLACE TO SPEND MOST OF YOUR DAYS

PERHAPS EVEN GRYFFINDOR WHERE BRAVERY WILL BE YOUR GUIDE

A WONDERFUL HOUSE WHERE YOU'll MAKE GREAT STRIDES. 

EVEN RAVENCLAW WHERE KNOWLEDGE AND CREATIVITY IS PUT TO THE TEST 

THERE, YOU'LL NO DOUBT FEEL YOUR VERY BEST 

AND SLYTHERIN WHERE YOUR AMBITION WILL THRIVE

A PLACE THAT WILL STAY WITH YOU FOR THE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES "

Severa joined the applause even though the last lines didn't rhyme. She laid the take the eyes off the hat even when Lily reached over and squeezed her hand. 

Mcgonagall read from a long scroll of students names, to go up and be sorted. First was a boy with bright blonde hair, Brian Abbot, he went to Hufflepuff. 

 

Severa's last name would be somewhere near the end, so she let herself relax as much as she could and watched the sorting. 

So far there had been 2 Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, a blonde girl with the same last name as the boy from the train, Black, and 3 Ravenclaws. By this time it was Sirius' turn. 

"GRYFFINDOR" He got what he wanted, different, different from his parents, his aunts, uncles and cousins. Look what it got him gasps from the Slytherin table and distrusting glares from his own house. After Black got sorted the rest seemed to just rush by until finally it was Lily's turn.


	10. Lily Gets Sorted. (Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting continues with Lily!

Your Hogwarts house basically determines the outcome for entire time at Hogwarts,which in turn determines the rest of your life. At least that's what most of the population of wizarding Britain thought. Which is why it's so important to be in the right house, not that there's a house that's better than the all the others. You just have to be in the right house for you, the house where you can be your best self and where you can thrive.

So, of course Severa wants Lily to be somewhere, where she can be happy and be the best she can be. But, what if the house Lily went to wasn't the same as hers. She didn't care that the houses with would be different, that didn't mean a lot to her, houses were meant for different people. No,she worried that in her house Lily would end up making friends just like her, social butterflies with great big personalities. Severa knew Lily would never abandon her, not on purpose at least, she's to kind for that. But, she would eventually realize that other people could bring more to a friendship than random potions knowledge and occasional bouts of insecurity. Lily deserved more than a friend who was nothing more than a burden. And she deserved a house that could give her those friends. 

" I SEE" barked The Sorting Hat "A MIND LIKE YOURS BELONGS IN......" 

Severa held her breath.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The red table on the far end erupted in applause, as Lily walked to the table and sat next to Black. 

Gryffindor. It had to be Gryffindor. She didn't see any thing wrong with any of the houses but she knows the stories of how Slytherins and Gryffindors haven't been bickering since Hogwarts was founded. How could they be friends forever, everyone else around them was at each other's throats. 

Throughout the sorting the Potter boy and Lupin both got sorted into Gryffindor with Lily and Black. 

It was nearly Severa's turn . Jason Shrink had just been sorted into Ravenclaw and Alyssa Small just got the Sorting Hat placed over head and eyes, it had fit most first years that way. 

" I KNOW JUST THE PLACE FOR YOU, HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly for their new badger as Mcgonagall read the next name off the scroll. 

" Severa Snape!"


	11. Memories and Greatness (Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After anxiously waiting it's Sev's turn to be sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I've used this symbol to let you know the conversations with the sorting hat isn't outloud.

"Severa Snape!"

Oh God.....  
She can't do this. How did Lily do this? Walking up the steps to the Sorting Hat is nerve racking. Even when she sits down on the stool, her legs feel like jelly. Before the Hat is dropped on her head she turns her eyes to the Gryffindors and saw Lily looking at her. She smiles when she sees Sev looking down at her.

Then the darkness. She can't see with the hat over her head. 

** "A VERY STRONG MIND, RAVENCLAW WOULD SUIT YOU NICELY, MS. SNAPE. MAYBE SLYTHERIN, WHERE YOU CAN EXPLORE ALL OF THAT AMBITION. "**

**" Where would I do best?"**

** EITHER WOULD DO, BUT I SEE THIS IS A VERY DEFINING MOMENT FOR YOU. YOUR'E TORN ARE YOU NOT MS.SNAPE? BETWEEN A CHANCE AT GREATNESS AND A CHANCE AT A FRIENDSHIP THAT CAN LAST A LIFETIME . NOW THE QUESTION IS, WHICH RISK ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE?"**

**I don't know.."** Severa tried her best to peak underneath The Hat without moving too much. She moved her eyes toward the Slytherins and and was able to see an older boy with long blonde hair, he saw her sneaking a looked and smirked at her. She turned red and jerked her head to make The Sorting Hat fall back over her eyes. 

** WELL? HAVE YOU MADE YOUR DECISION?"** 

No,she hadn't decided, she didn't think she could. No one else had taken this long, they must be staring at her like she's a squib, like she doesn't belong at Hogwarts. She wants to cry. 

** NO TEARS HERE MS. SNAPE."** despite the hat being loud in her mind it still manages to sound slightly comforting.

** I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP YOU ALONG. THERE IS NOT A HOUSE IN THIS SCHOOL THAT WILL DETERMINE YOUR FUTURE, YOU WILL DO THAT ON YOUR OWN AND I, NOT THAT A HAT'S OPINION MEANS MUCH, PERSONALLY THINK THAT FROM HUFFLEPUFF TO SLYTHERIN, YOU WILL DO SOMETHING GREAT."**

** I've decided. I don't need Slytherin to be great or to make memories like my mums. I can make my own memories. I can be great on my own." She hoped she was choosing right. 

** "VERY WELL."**

"BETTER BE....RAVENCLAW!!" The Hat was pulled off her head and she walked down the steps to the table that was clapping for her and sat next to a boy with a dazed look on his face that was sorted a little bit before Lupin, Xeno-something Lovegood. 

" I see the wrackspurts have left your head, I'm glad , they're a terrible burden to have around."

 

Maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad.


	12. Xeno (Age 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normal an update everyday kind of person but I didn't yesterday. Sorry!

Xenophilius is aware that he's an odd boy. He knows that people don't believe in the the things he knows are there. Even his mother and father sometimes wonder if they let him play by himself to often when he was a child; that maybe if they had encouraged interaction between him and the neighbors' children, he wouldn't be so strange. They still loved him of course, as much as parents could have, but love can only do so much. Love can't make them understand. 

So, Severa is a breath of fresh air, when she listens the entire time he talks about the Fire Faries that are working to light the candles above them. She still doesn't understand, he doesn't think she ever will, she relies far to much on her eyes to see things. But she still listens, and doesn't look at him like he's less than her, for believing in something that she doesn't. It's new and refreshing to be seen as equal to someone. 

Xenophilous decides that he likes her; even though he knows he could never compete with the redhead at the Gryffindor table who keeps stealing glances and smiling at Severa. But it's always nice to have new friends even if they love people before they love you.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm going to keep updating. But I was thinking about maybe skipping time to the parts where there's more action. What do ya think? Ya or nay

I'm doing it


	14. Half-Blood Prince ( Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev is starting to explore her genius.

Classes are a breeze for Severa. Potions especially, but sometimes Professor Slughorn made her feel weird, not uncomfortable just weird. Like everything she did wasn't her best. He's ecstatic with what she does, but it's not the best.

"Ms. Snape, wonderful potion, perfect color just like they're all supposed to be." He says nearly every class!

Just like they're all supposed to be. It wasn't an insult, most people would take it as high praise. But, it wasn't special, it was ordinary. She didn't spend most of her life studying potions books and recipes for ordinary. 

That's how she got here. Sitting on the floor of the Ravenclaw common room surrounded by books and journals trying to find something different. 

"If you don't sleep you'll won't be able to find your own head let alone a is innovative potions technique." Jason had taken to coming to check on her along with Xeno. He was less supportive than her blonde friend. 

"I'm not going to get anywhere sleeping, now am I?"

" No, but sleeping won't kill you like staying up all night will." 

" He's correct, Sev, without sleep the mind becomes fuzzy. Like pixies in the winter." Xeno's analogies don't always make sense but he's right. She was getting nowhere like this anyway. Besides if she kept at it they would threaten to tell Lily. Not that she's afraid of her best friend, she just makes her sleep in the Lions' den to keep an eye on her, like a child. 

So, she retreats up the stair in defeat.

\-------------—-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragons teeth are crushed normally to make sure it's distributed evenly. But hasn't anyone considered using them as stirring utensils? The potion would get just as much contact with the teeth but it wouldn't overexpose it like powdered teeth do, often leaving residue at the bottom, making whatever you're making less potent. Normally you'd add sand from the beaches of Avalon, which is not as rare as you'd think, to even it out. But like this you wouldn't need to. She started marking all over her mothers old potions book. It was for 5th years, but it was more at her level. 

The feeling of all she could do with just her mind and some experiments felt extraordinary and other worldly, and all of it was in a tattered old book. 

But it was hers. So she marked it as she was. A half-blood, and a Prince. Her mother doesn't talk to her family anymore and Sev's never met them, but they were a long line of potioneers her mother included, so, she embraced that part of her by dubbing her book, PROPERTY OF THE HALFBLOOD PRINCE. 

Not very creative or feminine but it would do just fine.


	15. Girl Power! (Age 11)

"Half-Blood Prince. I get the connection with your mum's maiden name and your blood status, but won't anyone who finds it think the writer's a bloke?" 

Lily was very supportive of Severa's endeavor to be like Rachit Jindal, A 1430's Potions' Master from Indian, he'd revolutionized potion making by discovering that cauldrons made of different metals effected the potency and how stable your potion was. Severa was gonna do the same. 

"I don't think it matters. And besides wouldn't that be best anyway? Witches are almost never successful in fields that are hands on and dirty, like Potions or Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology." Severa sighed sullenly 

"That's not true Sev! Professor Sprout teaches Herbology and she's a lady and Professor Mcgonagall is woman and she's the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts! Besides even if it were true if anyone could break the mold, you could." 

Lily was very confident in Severa's abilities she always has been. She just new If her friend gained the self confidence she needed she'd be unstoppable. 

"Thanks, Lils. I should go. Ravenclaw has Herbology with the Slytherins in the greenhouses. I'll see you later."


	16. Narcissa Black. (Age 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa's and Herbology partner, Narcissa's conversation one class period.

Severa is not a fan of Herbology. Especially since she couldn't even partner up with Xeno, Professor Sprout had Slytherins and Ravenclaws pair up together, to promote inter house unity or something like that. 

Though she supposes she could've done worse in the partner department her roommates Septima Vector and Rosa-Lee Small had gotten stuck with Victor Crabbe and Gavin Goyle who spent the whole time talking to each other, about stupid things most likely, and left their partners with all the work. 

Yes, she could've done worse. Her partner was Narcissa Black, she's cousins with that annoying boy that's in Lily's house. Severa actually didn't mind Narcissa. She wasn't as snobby as she looked and she did her fair share of work. Sometimes they even talked to each other for the period instead of arguing about who was right and who was wrong. 

That was the problem with pairing Slytherin and Ravenclaw both houses consisted of people to stubborn for their own good. Not her though, obviously. 

"What do you think of Lucius Malfoy?" Lucius Malfoy? The fourth year, from Slytherin? Why on earth would Narcissa think she'd have any opinion on him? 

"I've never spoken to him. So I don't really have an opinion. Why?" 

"Not like that Severa. I mean, do you think he's handsome?" Oh. 

Lucius Malfoy. White blonde hair blue eyes and fair skin.Tall,but he hasn't stopped growing so she can't tell how tall he'll be when he's older. His cheekbones are quite prominent and he's not to large but not to skinny. By all accounts he is handsome. So Severa tells her. 

"Yes, I suppose he's handsome. But I repeat myself. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking about marrying him. I haven't spoken to him much. But from what I can tell he's nice enough, he's a Pure-Blood and I thought he was handsome but I wanted to know what you thought." That was a lot to take in. 

One. Narcissa was thinking about marriage.  
Two. Narcissa is thinking about marrying Lucius Malfoy.  
Three. Narcissa wanted her opinion. 

"Why would what I thought matter?" 

It really made no sense. She didn't know anything about Lucius Malfoy. And she didn't think her a Narcissa we're all that close. Their only interaction outside of Herbology and History of Magic was occasionally saying hello in the hallways.

"It matters because you're not related to me or Lucius. You're not a Slytherin and I can still stand you. And I think you're very smart."

"Thank you, you're smart too." And she is Narcissa Black is a lot of things but dumb is not one of them. "Do you want to marry him?" If Narcissa thought so highly of her she might as well try to give her insight. 

"Im looking forward to getting to know him better. Maybe then I'll know for sure. Pure-Bloods aren't animals Severa, if we want a marriage between two families we are going to try and find people who are compatible. Like my sister Bella and her fiancé Rudolphous, they are both equally annoying and stupid."

Severa laughed at that. Even though she's an only child, she knows a thing about stupid and annoying sisters.

" Anyway Severa what are you doing for lunch?"

"Xenophilius, my friend Lily and I are going to eat lunch by the Lake."

" Do you mind if I join you?" Even though it was phrased like a question, it wasn't one. Not that Severa minded. She liked the directness. 

"We'd be happy to have you, Narcissa." 

Yes, she could've done worse in the partner department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not sure how schedules at Hogwarts work with about 1000 kids but here's mine for 1st year Ravenclaws. 
> 
> Mon: Herbology(w/ Slytherins) 7:00am- 10:00am  
> Lunch Break  
> Potions (w/ Gryffindors) 1:00 pm- 3:00pm
> 
> Tue: Charms(w/ Hufflepuffs) 7:00am- 10:00am  
> Lunch Break  
> History of Magic (w/ Slytherins) 1:00pm- 10:00 pm
> 
> Wed: D.A.D.A(w/Gryffindors) 7:00am-10:00pm  
> Lunch Break  
> Transfiguration (w/Hufflepuffs) 1:00pm-3:00pm
> 
> Thur: (SEE MONDAY)
> 
> Fri: Charms(w/Hufflepuffs) 7:00am- 9:00am  
> Lunch Break  
> History of Magic (w/Slytherins) 12:00pm - 2:00pm
> 
> Flying Lessons  
> ALL FIRST YEARS. 2:00pm-3:00pm


	17. Chapter 17

Okay....so I know I haven't updated in a long while but it is for a reason. This was my first ever story and I liked it and I was determined to continue but after looking back I realized that I never prepped for any of my chapters or even proof read. 

 

So for both you guys and me im going to be doing a rewrite of it and I hope that you guys will be happy with it and read it and enjoy. If you choose follow it to Id be extremely happy and if you didn't I'd understand


	18. Chapter 18

Just so everyone knows I posted the first chapter of the rewrite it's called diligitis and I hope you like it


End file.
